Lilium
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: Une abbaye. Un Espagnol à la réputation sulfureuse et un jeune novice italien pur et innocent. Une attirance coupable. L'ombre menaçante de bandits de grands chemins. Et des problèmes qui s'annoncent pour le jeune Lovino. UA, Spamano.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: on ne m'a pas annoncé que j'étais la fille cachée d'Hidekaz Himaruya. Axis Power Hetalia ne m'appartiendra donc jamais, même par héritage... Les titres de la fic et des chapitres sont tirés de la chanson Lilium de Kumiko Noma.

Note: une de mes premières fics APH et yaoi! Soyez indulgents :) J'espère que vous aimerez!

Ce prologue est censé être un peu nébuleux, c'est normal :3 Les prochains chapitres seront un plus longs.

Bonne lecture, laissez de reviews s'il vous plaît! :D

* * *

_Prologue _: _Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam_

La nuit était tombée sur la ville. Les quartiers peu recommandables avaient aussitôt repris vie.

Furtifs comme des ombres, trois hommes se rejoignirent dans une ruelle sombre. Ils se saluèrent d'un bref mouvement de tête et se dirigèrent vers une plus large artère sans se concerter. Ils savaient tous les trois où aller lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une réunion d'urgence.

Leur lieu de destination était une taverne obscure. Le tenancier avait été mercenaire dans ses jeunes années et, aujourd'hui rangé, il offrait à ses clients la possibilité de discuter d'affaires du même genre.

Lorsque les trois habitués entrèrent, le patron ne prit pas la peine de leur indiquer une table : ils se dirigèrent d'eux-mêmes vers la table de bois la plus éloignée de la porte et le plus à l'abri des regards.

Les trois hommes s'assirent et enlevèrent enfin leurs manteaux à capuchon. L'un d'eux balaya la vaste salle plongée dans la pénombre et jonchée de tables et de bancs à la propreté douteuse, tout comme le comptoir de bois, imposant, derrière lequel le gérant et deux serveuses un peu dénudées s'affairaient.

-C'est toujours aussi sale, ici, ça fait plaisir de constater que certaines choses ne changent pas… commenta l'un des clients, blond.

-Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ? l'ignora un autre.

-Toujours prêt à boire, toi… Je vais te faire plaisir : une bière.

-Pour moi aussi. annonça le troisième homme.

-Patron ! Trois bières. Et des bonnes, s'il te plaît !

-Nous avons un connaisseur ! rit l'homme ainsi apostrophé avant d'apporter leur commande.

Les trois clients prirent le temps de boire un peu, puis le plus jeune prit la parole :

-Je ne vous avais pas convoqués pour boire…

-Je sais. rétorqua l'homme lui faisant face, un peu plus âgé, d'un air grave. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'accepter de partir ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Quand je suis rentré…

-Première erreur, d'ailleurs… commenta l'aîné des trois, celui qui régalait.

-Je me passerai de tes commentaires! Quand je suis rentré, donc, ma mère s'est mise à pleurer… De joie de me revoir, de honte de ma réputation et de tristesse car j'irai en Enfer pour tous les péchés que j'ai commis. Je ne pouvais faire autrement que d'accepter !

-Toi et ta maudite fidélité familiale… soupira le blond.

-Excuse-moi, répliqua le plus jeune, nous ne sommes pas tous orphelins autour de cette table !

-Non, mais tu es le seul à réellement avoir connu l'amour d'une mère. répondit le troisième posément.

L'autre fit la moue. Son ami avait raison, mais de là à ce qu'il l'avoue…

-Néanmoins, reprit le dernier à avoir parlé, ton exil peut nous donner l'occasion de nous divertir un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandèrent les autres convives.

-C'est le genre d'endroit assez riche… Peut-être même trop. Ils n'ont pas besoin de tant d'argent.

Des sourires se dessinèrent sur les lèvres des trois hommes.

-Quand pars-tu ?

-Demain, à l'aube. Il me faudra un peu plus d'une semaine pour y parvenir.

-Très bien ! Nous partirons une semaine après toi. Tu nous signaleras ton arrivée, d'accord ?

Le brun acquiesça.

-Et une semaine plus tard, nous passerons à l'acte ! Vous voyez, il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver, camarades !

Leurs trois sourires s'agrandirent, ils trinquèrent et vidèrent leurs chopes d'un trait.


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, mais l'histoire m'appartient...

Note de l'auteur: voici le premier chapitre! Je ne vais pas blablater trop longtemps, je tiens seulement à vous remercier pour les quelques reviews laissées et de suivre cette fic. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre I _: _Kyrie Eleison_

Une autre nuit, à bien des lieues de là, Antonio était exténué. L'Espagnol avait parcouru un long trajet depuis sa dernière étape, et ses forces s'étaient considérablement amenuisées.

Pourtant, il fallait qu'il continue. Le jeune homme recommença à marcher après s'être octroyé quelques minutes de pause.

Il désespérait d'atteindre l'abbaye. Cela faisait des jours qu'il cheminait vers elle, par eau et par terre, et elle lui semblait chaque jour un peu plus lointaine.

La route à travers bois s'élargit soudain, et enfin, enfin ! il distingua dans l'obscurité d'une nuit sans lune une imposante silhouette de pierre. Une seule tour entourée de bâtiments moins hauts, sans prétention ni fioriture, mais assez étendus. Le tout d'une couleur qui devait être ocre à la lumière du jour.

Ce lieu, Antonio en avait rêvé. L'abbaye de Santa Maria di Monte Oliveto Maggiore, en Italie, le lieu qui lui permettrait d'absoudre tous les péchés que le jeune homme avait commis dans sa vie. Il touchait enfin au but.

Quelques pas encore, et il rassembla ses dernières forces pour frapper faiblement à la grande porte de bois qui se dressait devant lui. Trop faiblement que pour être entendu.

Dommage.

Il n'y tenait plus, il ne lui restait plus qu'à cesser de protester et se laisser tomber vers les ténèbres de la fatigue… Et par terre.

-Fratello ! J'y vais ! annonça le jeune homme depuis la porte de l'église.

« Autrement dit, accompagne-moi jusqu'à l'entrée de l'abbaye… » traduisit le « Fratello » en question pour lui-même.

-…Comme tous les matins après la tierce… grommela-t-il.

Et comme tous les matins, Lovino se plia au sourire candide que lui adressait son frère et traversa le cloître avec lui, pour ensuite le laisser quitter seul le monastère vers la ville la plus proche, Asciano.

Feliciano Vargas était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un jeune homme gentil. Gentil, certes, serviable, bien sûr. Maladroit, certainement, simple d'esprit, évidemment. Profondément chrétien, il avait prononcé ses vœux en même temps que son frère aîné, quelques mois auparavant. Mais le cadet des frères Vargas n'était pas… réellement utile au monastère. Il apprenait à lire et à écrire car personne ne l'en avait cru capable jusqu'alors. Il aidait de temps en temps en cuisine, car il savait se débrouiller dans ce domaine. Mais sa tâche quotidienne était de se rendre en ville pour réapprovisionner l'abbaye. Au moins, il connaissait le chemin et les frères n'avaient pas à surveiller Feliciano de la matinée. Et Dieu savait si cela était éprouvant…

Lovino Vargas, son frère de sang, était intimement convaincu que devenir moine était le meilleur choix qu'avait pu faire son cadet de toute sa vie : il aurait très certainement terminé à la rue, dans l'incapacité de trouver un travail et de se nourrir à cause de sa maladresse s'il n'avait pas décidé de se consacrer à Dieu. Pour sa part, l'aîné avait d'autres motivations… Mais y penser lui donnait toujours mal à la tête, alors il ne s'y risqua même pas ce matin-là. Un dure journée l'attendait, il ne s'agissait pas de se dérober !

Il regarda son frère s'éloigner de l'abbaye dans sa coule noire, se retournant pour lui adresser un signe de la main et un grand sourire auxquels Lovino répondit avec lassitude.

Il referma la grande porte de bois et s'y adossa, goûtant un instant le calme retrouvé des lieux en l'absence de Feliciano. L'endroit était joli, le soleil brillait sur les plantations poussant doucement au milieu du cloître. Des frères en faisaient le tour, soit pour se rendre en cuisine, dans le dortoir, la chapelle ou la bibliothèque.

Oui, cette vie aurait pu être agréable…

Mais Lovino n'aurait pas le temps de souffler.

-AAAARGH !

Le jeune frère sursauta à l'entente de ce cri, qui venait de l'extérieur… Et très probablement de son frère.

Miséricorde, qu'avait-il encore fait ?

Lovino sortit prestement de l'enceinte du monastère et retrouva son frère, à quelques pieds de là, recroquevillé à terre à côté de… D'un corps.

-Fratello ! gémit Feliciano. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je te le jure !

Lovino s'agenouilla aux côtés de son frère.

-Je le vois bien, il était déjà par terre avant que tu ne sortes : je vois la semelle de ta sandale distinctement imprimée sur son dos.

-Est-ce que je l'ai tué ? sanglota le cadet.

-Ne sois pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es, Feli… Tu vois bien qu'il respire, imbécile ! s'énerva l'aîné en retournant le corps et en appuyant la tête de l'homme sur ses genoux. Il avait le teint hâlé foncé par la poussière du sol, les cheveux bruns et un corps musclé que Lovino pouvait deviner sous la chemise, jadis blanche, de lin que le jeune homme portait.

-Hu ?

Par tous les Saints, comme Lovino détestait cette expression de profonde perplexité que Feliciano arborait !

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

-Père abbé ! pleurnicha le cadet. J'ai marché sur cette homme couché par terre alors que je m'en allais !

Sur les genoux de Lovino, l'homme cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de les ouvrir pour de bon. Il dévisagea le frère de ses grands yeux émeraude avec surprise, puis avec une lueur dans le regard que le plus jeune ne parvint pas à identifier. L'étranger leva une main vers le visage de l'Italien, en marmonnant :

-Mes frères… Je demande le droit d'asile… S'il vous plaît…

Il sombra à nouveau une fois sa requête formulée.

-Lovino… Emmène-le dans une cellule. ordonna l'abbé. Feliciano, pars pour la ville comme d'habitude. Quant à moi, je vais chercher un frère médecin.

Parfois, Lovino regrettait vraiment d'être jeune, vigoureux et pas assez maladroit pour qu'on lui confie des tâches nécessitant de transporter de lourdes charges.

-Santa Croce ! jura Lovino une fois qu'il eut réussi à hisser l'étranger sur un lit, dans une des cellules réservées aux hôtes.

-Ca ressemble à ma langue…

Lovino sursauta en entendant la voix de l'étranger qu'il croyait encore endormi.

Ce dernier se redressa sur les coudes et sourit au frère italien.

-C'est toi qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici ?

Lovino acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

-Merci. répondit l'autre.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Charmant…

Voyant que le frère ne relevait pas, il reprit :

-Je parlais de ma langue… Je suis Espagnol. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, pour vous servir, jeune homme !

Il avait dû rester un moment sans parler, sa voix était devenue rauque, mais avant tout, elle était agréable… Chaude et suave.

Lovino ne répondit rien.

-Tu n'es pas très loquace, dis-moi… Peut-être que je t'intimide ? Tu es jeune, il faut le dire. Quel âge as-tu ?

-Dix-huit ans.

-Et déjà moine ?

-Ca vous pose un problème ?

-Aucun. Au moins, j'ai pu être transporté jusqu'ici ! Mais je t'avoue que je ne croyais pas trouver de jeunes frères dans ce monastère. J'imaginais que j'allais être cloîtré avec des vieillards pour seule compagnie dans ma retraite spirituelle forcée…

Le frère ne releva pas cette dernière tirade. Antonio haussa un sourcil : à vrai dire, l'Italien semblait ne pas l'écouter du tout.

-En fait, commença-t-il, ce sont mes parents qui ont décidé de…

-Nous ne sommes pas en confession. Si vous voulez y aller, ça vous regarde.

Antonio allait de surprise en surprise.

-Quelle froideur. Je t'aime bien, frère… Frère ?

-Lovino. répondit celui-ci à contrecœur.

-Hé bien, Lovino, tu m'intrigues. Tu n'as pas l'air très chrétien, ou du moins pas assez pour être ecclésiastique. Tu sembles si différent de tous les autres qui ne jurent que par l'attention envers notre prochain et la charité !

Lovino lui jeta un regard noir, tandis que l'abbé et le médecin arrivaient dans la cellule.

-Ma tâche est terminée, adieu. dit-il sèchement.

Le jeune homme prit ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste et fila vers la bibliothèque.

Il s'assit à sa table de travail tout en pensant que l'étranger l'insupportait déjà avec ses questions, et reprit le livre qu'il recopiait les jours précédents. Il n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de s'y atteler à nouveau car le frère médecin, qui avait apparemment couru derrière lui, le rattrapa.

-Lovino… Je vais peut-être avoir besoin de toi, retourne avec moi là-bas.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme se résigna à suivre son aîné.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la cellule d'Antonio, ce dernier était assis sur la couche sommaire, adossé au mur, et un grand sourire illumina son visage quand il vit Lovino.

-Ce furent de brefs adieux. dit-il, moqueur.

Le jeune frère s'empourpra. Antonio n'aurait su dire si c'était de gêne ou de colère. Il répliqua, désignant le frère médecin :

-Celestino aura peut-être besoin de moi. J'ai quelques notions de médecine.

-Vous êtes blessé ? demanda ledit Celestino.

-Pas que je sache…

-Comment êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici ? l'interrogea l'abbé.

-Sur ordre de mon père, j'ai pris le bateau à Barcelone jusqu'à Livorno. Là-bas, j'ai acheté un cheval. Mais en chemin, on m'a détroussé et dépossédé de tous mes biens. Trois bandits de grands chemins. Vous avez probablement entendu parler d'eux : ils sévissent dans toute l'Europe occidentale… Dans le Saint Empire Romain Germanique,… Mais ils commencent à étaler leurs activités, dirait-on.

-Enlevez votre chemise. demanda doucement le frère.

L'Espagnol s'exécuta, dévoilant ses muscles abdominaux.

-J'ai entendu parler d'eux. annonça l'abbé pendant l'examen.

L'étranger manifesta un vif regain d'intérêt envers le vieillard.

-Ah oui ?

Lovino pensa que le ton de sa voix était étrange. Il scruta le visage de l'hôte –en essayant de ne pas dériver sur son torse- pour tenter de comprendre le fond de sa pensée.

-Oui, leur réputation n'est plus à faire. reprit le vieux père. Le pape lui-même a ordonné la capture des membres du Lirio Negro. Ils ont tué un prêtre, en France.

-Intéressant… commenta Antonio.

Lovino fut le seul à remarquer qu'un léger sourire florissait sur les lèvres de l'hôte à l'entente de l'information. Peut-être prévoyait-il de les traquer pour obtenir la récompense promise.

Antonio se laissa examiner et laver sans protestation.

-Vous avez de la chance qu'ils ne vous aient pas blessé. commenta Celestino une fois son travail terminé.

-Ils m'ont encerclé. expliqua Antonio. J'ai rapidement compris leurs intentions et je leur ai donné la plupart de mes biens avant qu'ils n'aient l'occasion de me faire du mal.

-C'était là une sage décision.

L'Espagnol acquiesça, avant de reprendre la parole :

-Mon père, je ne suis pas ici parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller. J'aimerais me confesser et… Prendre part à la vie du monastère pour expier mes péchés.

-Je vous verrai ce soir après la messe.

Lovino n'entendit pas le reste de la discussion, il décida de sortir, et définitivement cette fois.

Antonio le regarda partir avec son regard indescriptible. Le frère lui adressa un dernier regard noir.

Le nouveau venu semblait lire en lui comme dans une Bible ouverte. Il avait prononcé quelques phrases pertinentes à son sujet et… Franchement, Lovino l'aurait étripé. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Le plus jeune se dirigea à nouveau vers la bibliothèque, avant de se raviser et d'entrer dans l'église.

Il se signa puis s'agenouilla sur un prie-Dieu, joignit les mains et baissa la tête face au crucifix qui lui faisait face.

« Seigneur, pria-t-il, pardonne-moi l'animosité que cet étranger m'inspire. »

Il fut dérangé dans sa prière par un bruit de pas. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il entendit Celestino lui dire :

-Le père abbé aimerait que tu t'occupes de l'étranger. Tu devras lui faire visiter le monastère demain. Et il désire également que tu lui apportes ses repas. Il est le seul hôte que nous ayons, tu lui porteras sa pitance dans sa cellule.

-Mais pourquoi moi ? s'indigna Lovino.

-Tu l'as sauvé. L'abbé pense que c'est normal que tu continues sur ta lancée.

Lovino allait protester. « Sauver » était un grand mot ! Il ravala sa question –qui serait sortie de manière plutôt bruyante- : « Est-ce une raison ? »

-Je te laisse. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir dérangé.

Le novice retourna à sa prière.

« Seigneur, donne-moi la force de résister à la tentation de commettre un meurtre. »

* * *

Petit espace traduction que j'ai oublié dans le prologue ^^'

Le titre du prologue ("os iusti meditabitur sapientiam") est tiré des paroles de la chanson "Lilium" et veut dire, en latin: "la bouche du juste annonce la sagesse".

Le titre de ce chapitre veut dire "Seigneur, prends pitié" en Grec (mais c'est passé dans le langage chrétien et donc en latin aussi...)

Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :D


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya. L'historie est de mon cru u.u

Note: Merci aux lectrices qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents ToT J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas :3

* * *

_Chapitre II _: _Lingua eius loquetur indicium_

Lovino ouvrit violemment la porte de la cellule, un plateau en main, histoire de signaler sa présence à Antonio sans devoir parler.

L'Espagnol était assis sur l'appui de fenêtre et contemplait le cloître depuis l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre, seules des chandelles allumées un peu partout dans la pièce l'éclairaient. Il sursauta lorsque le novice fit son entrée fracassante.

-Ton repas. cracha-t-il en déposant la pitance sur le lit.

Il tourna les talons, désireux de retourner vaquer à ses propres occupations, mais Antonio sauta souplement sur ses pieds et en un éclair, agrippa le poignet de Lovino. Il guida le plus jeune qui alla s'échouer avec un bruit sourd sur le mur. Il se débattit alors que le plus âgé lui tenait les poignets contre la pierre froide. Il approcha son visage de celui de l'Italien, si bien que ce dernier pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi m'en veux-tu tellement, Lovino ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cette haine dans ton regard ? l'interrogea l'Espagnol.

Lovino arrêta de se débattre.

« Pourquoi je le déteste, déjà ? »

Ah, oui.

Lovino, plus rouge qu'une tomate, tenta toutefois de répliquer avec dignité :

-Tout à l'heure… Tu as déballé tout un tas d'âneries à mon sujet, comme si tu savais tout de moi, comme si tu pouvais tout deviner de ma vie ! Mais tu te trompes, j'ai autant de raisons que les autres d'être mo…

-Hum ? s'étonna Antonio, qui enroulait distraitement ses doigts autour de la mèche de cheveux formant une boucle sur la droite de la tête du plus jeune. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ?

Oh, Seigneur. Il était donc possible que quelqu'un d'autre que Feliciano ait la même expression d'ignorance sur le visage.

-Lâche-moi ! ordonna Lovino, se tortillant pour essayer de déstabiliser Antonio.

Etrangement, ce dernier libéra ses poignets, et le novice s'empressa de quitter la cellule.

* * *

Allongé sur le dos, la tête dans ses mains croisées, Lovino ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il avait réussi à identifier la lueur particulière dans les yeux d'Antonio, peut-être était-ce cela qui l'empêchait de fermer l'œil. C'était une étincelle lubrique dans un regard de feu.

Sans doute l'Espagnol était-il dangereusement perverti par le péché de chair. Il était peut-être venu au monastère pour tenter de se racheter… Si tel était le cas, c'était mal parti, vu les regards qu'il portait sur Lovino –qui détestait cela, d'ailleurs. Autant que la proximité qu'il avait mise entre eux.

Et en dehors de cela…

Antonio avait un sourire extraordinaire. Niais, parfois, c'était certain ! Mais chaleureux… Et ses yeux, ses deux émeraudes…

Lovino s'empêcha de penser. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit, sur le lit voisin, son cadet dormant comme un bébé.

Il devrait peut-être faire pareil…

Tout en se disant que les prochains jours allaient être pénibles pour ses nerfs déjà mis à mal par Feliciano, Lovino rabattit sur lui sa fine couverture et s'efforça de ne penser à rien.

* * *

-Là, dit Lovino en ouvrant une porte, c'est le réfectoire des moines. Tu n'es pas autorisé à y manger. Normalement, les hôtes ont le leur. Mais tu es le seul que nous ayons actuellement, donc il reste fermé.

L'Espagnol acquiesça et Lovino reprit la visite du monastère qu'ils avaient commencée quelques minutes auparavant.

Les deux hommes firent quelques pas autour du cloître, et le plus jeune s'arrêta à nouveau.

-Voici les cuisines. Elles seront ton lieu de travail dès demain matin. L'après-midi, tu aideras dans le jardin et le potager.

Antonio le savait déjà, mais il ne releva pas. C'était trop rare que Lovino lui parle sans l'engueuler pour l'interrompre.

-Et toi, Lovi, où passes-tu tes journées ?

L'Italien tiqua à l'entente du surnom, mais fut contraint de refouler sa colère et son envie de frapper son compagnon : ils croisèrent l'Abbé, qui discutait avec un frère affecté aux finances de l'abbaye.

-La bibliothèque, qui nous sert aussi de scriptorium. C'est… Là que je passe mes journées. marmonna-t-il.

-Sérieusement ? Tu sais écrire ?

-Oui. Mon grand-père m'a appris quand j'étais enfant.

-Pourquoi ?

Lovino hésita avant de répondre. Ce n'était pas son genre de parler de lui ou de ses souvenirs. Surtout pas à un parfait inconnu. Mais l'Espagnol semblait vraiment curieux à son sujet, il ne résista pas longtemps :

-Il avait envisagé pour moi une brillante carrière à l'université.

-Tu voulais y aller ?

-Bien sûr…

D'admiration, les yeux d'Antonio se mirent à briller.

-Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Pardon ?

-Si tu avais les capacités pour aller à l'université, comment cela se fait-il que tu te retrouves moinillon dans cette abbaye ? J'avais donc raison de dire que tu n'étais pas aussi motivé que les autres par la vie monastique.

Lovino vit rouge. Non seulement parce qu'il s'était payé sa tête, mais aussi parce que cette phrase faisait ressurgir des souvenirs désagréables de sa faiblesse de la veille au soir.

-Bastardo, tu te souvenais donc de ce que tu avais dit !

Il n'obtint qu'un grand sourire innocent en retour, ce qui, étrangement, le calma.

-…Je suis chrétien. expliqua finalement le novice. Le reste ne te regarde pas.

-Tu gardes ta part de mystère ? Très bien. répliqua l'hôte. J'aime ça…

Lovino rougit violemment alors que son interlocuteur lui soufflait sa dernière phrase à l'oreille.

-Continuons la visite ! décréta-t-il, prenant ses jambes à son cou.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte du bâtiment principal, il reprit :

-L'église.

-Je suis déjà venu hier soir. l'informa Antonio. Pour ma confession. Et l'Abbé m'a conseillé d'y passer au moins une heure chaque jour à prier pour le salut de mon âme après avoir écouté la liste de mes péchés.

-Très bien. Va donc prier. Nous continuerons la visite dans une heure !

Lovino poussa légèrement l'hôte vers l'intérieur, saisissant la première occasion pour se séparer de lui.

Ensuite, il se dépêcha de regagner la bibliothèque, ravi de mettre de la distance entre l'Espagnol et lui. Il avait grandement besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

* * *

L'église était vide, spacieuse et sombre. La seule clarté venait des cierges allumés un peu partout et des vitraux qui éclairaient seulement le chœur.

Antonio avisa un prie-Dieu et hésita à s'en servir. Autant visiter tant qu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir…

* * *

Lovino n'avait absolument pas envie de se montrer courtois avec ce crétin d'Espagnol pervers. Alors il décida de le laisser patienter deux heures au lieu d'une.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans l'église, il ne vit pas Antonio. Il fronça les sourcils.

Le lieu était aussi vide que deux heures plus tôt.

L'Espagnol en avait peut-être eu marre d'attendre et était retourné dans sa cellule ? C'était une réaction que quelqu'un voulant se repentir du fond du cœur n'aurait pas… Toutes les occasions données pour prier devaient être saisies, c'était ce que Lovino avait toujours pensé.

Il scrutait la pénombre de l'église, et enfin il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une porte de bois, dans un mur du déambulatoire, d'ordinaire fermée, avait été ouverte.

Chaque moine susceptible d'avoir ouvert la porte de la crypte était actuellement occupé ailleurs, dans les champs, à la bibliothèque ou dans les cuisines.

Lovino n'aimait pas descendre dans la crypte : depuis des générations, les abbés du monastère y étaient enterrés, de même que de glorieux chevaliers italiens décédés sur place, non loin, ou qui avaient droit à un cénotaphe même s'ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds à Monte Oliveto Maggiore.

L'ambiance était pesante : de nature, Lovino n'aimait pas les petits espaces fermés, encore moins sous terre, et s'il n'y avait que des tombeaux, cela le rassurait encore moins. De plus, de nombreux couloirs présents depuis la création de l'abbaye, mais rarement explorés depuis, n'avaient pas livrés tous leurs secrets, et l'Italien détestait ne pas être dans un endroit pleinement connu.

Mais il devait mettre son malaise de côté. Il avait la charge d'Antonio pour le moment, il ne pouvait laisser une pauvre âme s'égarer dans le labyrinthe des catacombes –même si ça l'aurait soulagé, lui.

Il faisait sombre, mais quelques briques délogées laissaient apercevoir l'extérieur et apportaient un peu de clarté.

L'air était sec.

Dans l'obscurité, Lovino distingua quelques formes de tombeaux, mais aucune trace d'Antonio.

-An… Antonio ? appela-t-il, nerveux.

Pas de réponse.

-Bastardo d'Espagnol ?

-Tu es venu me chercher, Lovi ? fit une voix lointaine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Oh… Il paraît que c'est dans la crypte des églises que l'on cache toutes sortes de trésors… Des reliques… Des objets précieux… Je voulais juste m'assurer que c'était vrai, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Quelle déception.

-Pourquoi cherchais-tu ça ?

-Pour passer le temps. C'est vraiment ennuyeux, de passer deux heures à prier, tu sais ? Je préfère de loin les chasses au trésor. Tu peux m'aider ?

-Je ne suis au courant de rien ! Tu m'as fait peur, à quitter l'église comme ça !

-Tu t'inquiétais pour moi, Lovi ? C'est gentil.

Malgré la pénombre, l'Italien pouvait deviner le sourire radieux qui ornait le visage de son interlocuteur.

-Remontons. le supplia Lovino, faisant l'impasse sur le surnom.

Il ne savait toujours pas à quelle distance se trouvait l'Espagnol, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau son souffle dans son cou, lui demandant à l'oreille :

-As-tu peur du noir, Lovi ? Ou bien est-ce la perspective que personne ne puisse venir t'arracher à mes griffes qui te terrifie autant ?

Lovino prit une grande inspiration.

Il voulait fuir, fuir cette atmosphère insupportable, fuir cet être si proche et si sournois…

Il trouva la force de faire volte-face, si violemment que l'Espagnol en fut surpris et n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter : Lovino remonta, et prit une grande inspiration lorsqu'il retrouva l'air familier de l'église, le parfum lourd et capiteux des cierges et autres encens.

Sans un mot, il reprit le chemin de la cellule de l'hôte, ne finissant pas la visite.

Il ne parla pas plus et s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Antonio, hébété, s'assit sur le lit et murmura pour lui-même :

-Je crois qu'il me déteste… Quel dommage !

* * *

Un homme ouvrit une porte à la volée, faisant sursauter l'autre qui se trouvait dans la chambre en charmante compagnie.

Au moins, ce sursaut eut l'utilité de faire sortir l'homme du décolleté de la femme avec qui il s'apprêtait à passer une nuit torride.

-Tu me déranges, là. grogna-t-il.

-Tu t'amuses. répliqua l'autre avec un air de dégoût sur le visage. J'ai bien le droit d'en faire autant en te dérangeant.

-Est-ce donc si urgent que ça ne puisse attendre demain ?

-J'ai reçu un message. annonça l'intrus en désignant un lys desséché qu'il tenait dans une main. Il faut partir.

Une lumière pire que celle de désir qu'arborait le blond pour sa conquête s'alluma dans leur regard respectif. Il se rhabilla prestement, adressant un vague mot d'excuse à la fille et quitta le bordel à la suite de son ami.

Nul homme ne pouvait résister à l'appel de l'aventure –et du crime. Surtout pas ces deux-là.

* * *

Ca vous a plu?

Traduction du titre: Sa langue proclame la justice (pourquoi j'ai mis ce titre là moi déjà? o.o)

Juste pour info, pour la scène des catacombes, j'ai écouté Ameno du groupe Era... Je trouvais que l'ambiance du morceau correspondait à ce que je voulais faire passer :3

Le chapitre suivant arrivera vendredi ou samedi prochain!


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer: He non, Hetalia ne m'appartient toujours pas :'(

Voici donc le troisième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :3

* * *

_Chapitre III_ : _O castitatis lilium_

Lovino sortit de la bibliothèque et inspira avec bonheur. Libre. Et seul. Enfin.

Antonio était arrivé il y avait de ça une semaine. Et depuis cinq jours, il avait investi ses fonctions de cuisinier et de jardinier.

Ce qui signifiait pour le novice qu'il était libéré de la présence étouffante de l'Espagnol. Qu'il était libre de reprendre son travail de copiste là où il avait été forcé de l'arrêter. Qu'il était libre de passer du temps seul au lieu de courir après l'autre imbécile dans les catacombes… Qu'il était quand même contraint et forcé de lui apporter ses repas du soir et du matin. Mais pour le déjeuner, au moins, il se servait lui-même en cuisine.

L'Italien avait travaillé d'arrache-pied entre la tierce et la sexte, il étira ses doigts endoloris avant de se diriger vers l'église où aurait lieu l'office quelques minutes plus tard.

Il se signa respectueusement en entrant dans l'édifice, et dans le bénitier, il sentit une main retenir la sienne.

Levant les yeux, il découvrit Antonio, qui lui souriait.

Lovino allait lui rendre son sourire, lorsqu'il se rappela que l'hôte l'insupportait. Il fit volte-face et s'installa pour suivre la messe, Antonio sur les talons. Lovino n'en attendait pas moins de lui et s'apprêta à supporter sa compagnie pour la cérémonie religieuse.

oOo

Après la messe, l'Italien était allé manger et, une fois repu de peu, il sortit du réfectoire. Direction : la bibliothèque.

Sauf qu'une main attrapa la sienne.

Lovino suivit le bras de cette main et, arrivant à la tête du possesseur, découvrit Antonio.

-C'est de la persécution ? demanda le plus jeune, amer.

Antonio, gêné, ne lâcha pourtant pas la main de son… ami ? et ce dernier rougit violemment quand il réalisa que, tout naturellement, leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés.

L'Espagnol se plaça bien en face de Lovino, qui avait récupéré sa main et s'était adossé au mur, bras croisés, le fixant tellement intensément que l'autre fut troublé un moment avant d'annoncer :

-Je… J'aimerais que tu…m'apprennes à écrire.

-Pardon ?

L'Espagnol se contenta d'un sourire pour appuyer sa requête mais ne la répéta pas.

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, et toi non plus ! Ta place est dans les jardins, désormais ! La vie d'un novice n'est pas de tout repos… Sauf pour quelques rares exceptions, c'est vrai. J'ai du travail. Les prières m'empêchent déjà assez de le mener à bien pour que je m'encombre d'un boulet supplémentaire.

Antonio le regarda, une moue puérile aux lèvres.

-S'il te plaît ?

-… Bon… D'accord…

L'hôte esquissa un pas de danse, avant que l'Italien ne l'avertisse :

-Tu peux me regarder et essayer de suivre, ne compte pas sur moi pour en faire plus. Mais normalement, seuls les moines ont accès à leur guise à la bibliothèque, afin d'éviter les vols. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'emmener, alors fais-toi tout petit.

-Nous devenons complices, alors, Lovi ?

Encore une fois, le visage du jeune homme prit une charmante teinte écarlate, de colère ou de gêne.

-Merci. reprit Antonio. Merci, Lovino…

Il lui glissa sa dernière phrase à l'oreille, et lorsqu'il s'écarta de nouveau, la tomate sur pattes put voir à nouveau l'étincelle dans le regard brûlant de l'Espagnol.

oOo

Lovino n'autorisa son « disciple » à sortir qu'une trentaine de minutes avant les vêpres, après plusieurs heures de ce que l'Espagnol estima être un travail intense. Finalement, le maître n'avait pas été si dur : il lui avait appris à écrire ses noms et prénom, et quelques mots du vocabulaire courant employés dans son propre travail.

Antonio s'étira peu discrètement et bailla, avant de s'asseoir sur le muret délimitant le jardin à l'intérieur du cloître.

Las mais content de son après-midi de dur labeur, l'Italien le rejoignit, satisfait de pouvoir s'octroyer un peu de repos.

-Merci pour ton enseignement, Lovino.

Ce dernier rosit légèrement. Pour une fois, Antonio ne semblait pas se moquer de lui ou vouloir jouer avec ses nerfs. Il le remerciait sincèrement.

-Pas de quoi…

Il y eut un silence. Antonio se pencha par-dessus le muret et cueillit une fleur, que Lovino identifia comme étant un lys. Un lys blanc.

L'Espagnol joua un peu avec entre ces doigts, puis il reprit la parole :

-Le lys… En plus d'avoir quelques vertus médicinales non négligeables, un ami m'a dit, un jour, qu'il symbolisait la douceur et la pureté. Tu n'es pas très doux avec moi, Lovino, depuis le premier jour, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me supportes pas. Enfin, ça dépend des moments, j'imagine… Quant à la pureté… Ah, tu es si pur, Lovino. Le péché t'est inconnu. Parfois, je t'envie cette pureté immaculée.

Il lui tendit le lys, comme un cadeau, sans aucune autre parole. Ensuite, il rabattit le capuchon de la coule sur la tête du novice et murmura à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

-Cette pureté immaculée que j'ai envie de pervertir…

A l'abri des regards, sous le capuchon, l'Espagnol posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Lovino. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, mais…

Il ne résista pas longtemps aux assauts d'Antonio, ni à ses propres sentiments, et lui rendit son baiser, entrouvrant la bouche pour laisser la langue de l'hôte trouver la sienne. Ce fut un baiser lent, langoureux et passionné.

Mais soudainement, l'Espagnol recula et, sans crier gare, se sépara de Lovino, le laissant seul tandis qu'il s'en allait à l'église pour les vêpres.

Les joues de l'Italien le brûlaient tellement il rougissait. Se relevant avec difficulté, il remarqua l'abbé qui arrivait non loin de là.

Etait-ce pour ça qu'Antonio avait rompu le baiser –ce baiser !- et avait pris la poudre d'escampette ?

Si c'était le cas, c'était très prévenant de sa p…

Une minute.

Lovino venait-il seulement de se laisser embrasser par ce bâtard d'Espagnol ou avait-il fait un mauvais rêve?

Non, il avait encore le goût sucré des lèvres d'Antonio sur les siennes.

Une erreur.

Errare humanum est, comme dirait l'autre.

Ce n'était pas pour un baiser qu'il allait finir en Enfer… Si ?

Certainement pas. Mais… Le plus inquiétant ?

Son cœur… Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Son cœur saignait à présent qu'ils étaient séparés. Son cœur voulait sentir l'Espagnol près de lui, son souffle sur sa peau, ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains…

Lovino secoua la tête.

Grand Dieu Tout-Puissant !

Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas… Si ?

Il lui fallait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence.

Il avait partagé un baiser avec Antonio. Il avait _aimé_ ce baiser et il en aurait bien redemandé jusqu'à ce qu'il meure asphyxié.

L'Espagnol était parti trop tôt…

Ca ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose… Non ?

Antonio était beau. Lovino le savait depuis le premier jour. Mais plus que cela, il était… Attirant. Irrémédiablement attirant.

Par le Sang du Christ, Lovino avait le don de s'attirer des ennuis…

oOo

Lovino prit soin de se mêler aux gens du peuple venus assister à l'office pour ne pas se faire remarquer de ses confrères. Il avait également rabattu son capuchon sur son visage et, au moment d'entrer à son tour dans le confessionnal, il plaça un pan de tissu de sa coule devant sa bouche, pour être le moins reconnaissable possible.

Ce n'était pas comme si l'abbé à qui il allait se confesser lui était inconnu…

Et ce n'était pas comme si il allait lui avouer un péché minime.

Non, même lui se rendait compte de la gravité de la situation.

-Mon père, j'aimerais vous confesser que… J'éprouve des sentiments coupables.

-Parle, mon fils, et le Seigneur te les pardonnera.

Lovino aurait voulu rentrer sous terre.

-Mon cœur commence à battre pour un autre homme, mon père.

Il n'eut pas le courage de risquer un œil à travers le grillage le séparant de son supérieur et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

oOo

Dans la lumière du crépuscule, deux hommes descendirent de cheval et les attachèrent par les rennes à un arbre, non loin.

L'un d'eux tituba, l'autre se précipita immédiatement pour le soutenir.

Ils firent quelques pas ainsi, gravissant une petite butte surplombant les alentours.

Ils admirèrent un temps le paysage, puis le plus mal en point, le blond, se laissa tomber par terre, épuisé.

-Tu es une vraie loque. Ca ne te vaux rien de t'essayer aux vins italiens, mon vieux.

-Parce que tu n'as jamais de problème avec la bière, peut-être ? rétorqua l'autre, assis.

-Seule la bière de mon pays me satisfait, je n'ai pas besoin de goûter celle des autres sans arrêt, moi.

Très mature, le blond lui tira la langue.

Vraiment, il fallait qu'il arrête l'alcool.

-Trêve de bavardage inutile. reprit le sobre. Tu vois ce que je vois, malgré ton état d'ivresse avancé ?

-Hum… grommela son compagnon. Je le devine.

-Ce sera pour ce soir…

Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur les lèvres de l'homme encore debout.

-On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu ! dit-il, radieux.

-Tu crois qu'il est prêt ?

-Certainement plus que toi, vu ton état… Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes ! Il va falloir que je te fasse dessaouler, mon pauvre, tu vas souffrir.

Il partit d'un grand rire excentrique, qui se serait entendu dans toute la plaine si son ami ne l'avait pas fait taire d'un grand coup de pied dans les chevilles.

-Devrait-on le prévenir de notre arrivée ? demanda à nouveau le blond.

-Mais non, nous n'en avons pas besoin ! Ca mettra un peu de piment à notre soirée !

Les deux hommes se tenaient sur un talus boisé, en face d'un monastère bâtit au siècle dernier qui se vidait des paysans venus assister aux vêpres.

L'un d'eux avait des cheveux blancs, courts, et des yeux rouges. Il souriait d'un air purement sadique.

Le deuxième, assis par terre bien qu'il tentait de se relever pour la troisième fois, avait les cheveux blonds, mi-longs et noués en catogan.

Et même si son regard était quelque peu embrumé par l'alcool, il brillait de convoitise.

* * *

Traduction du titre: Ô Lys de pureté

Je vous promets qu'il y aura de l'action dans le prochain 8D

J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire...

A la semaine prochaine :D


	5. Chapitre 4

Hello ~

Voici le chapitre 4! Je suis un peu anxieuse à partir de celui-ci, j'ai peur de vous décevoir... T-T

Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir vos avis, alors n'hésitez-pas à faire de même avec ce chapitre.

Disclaimer: Hetalia et tous ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Hidekaz Himaruy...

On se retrouve en fin de chapitre pour les traductions :)

* * *

_Chapitre IV_ : _Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem_

Lovino, mal à l'aise, sortit à toute vitesse de l'église.

Il avait l'intention de se réfugier dans le dortoir des moines, vide à cette heure, mais alors qu'il marchait rapidement pour s'éloigner de la porte de l'édifice religieux, un bras puissant l'arrêta.

Ni une ni deux, le jeune moine se retrouva blotti contre le torse d'Antonio, qui le serra contre lui et, le dissimulant derrière sa plus large carrure, l'emmena à l'écart du passage.

Il reprit là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, Lovino n'ayant plus aucune raison de résister. Que Dieu lui pardonne… Il aimait cet homme.

Entre deux baisers brûlants, Antonio lui expliqua qu'il avait préféré s'en aller car il avait entendu un frère arriver.

L'Espagnol fut surpris : Lovino ne faisait plus preuve d'aucune retenue… Il était presque hors de contrôle, l'embrassant avec fougue et passion. Ce n'était pas Antonio qui allait s'en plaindre.

-Je t'aime… Reste avec moi… Cette nuit… Lovino…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement.

-Si je rate le dîner… commença-t-il. Je serai…

-Tu ne peux pas te refuser ça, Lovi… Et à moi non plus. le coupa l'Espagnol avant de recommencer ses baisers.

oOo

La porte de la cellule d'Antonio claqua lorsque le propriétaire la ferma d'un coup de pied –ses mains étant plutôt occupées- et un écho lui répondit dans le cloître.

Les deux hommes avaient été forcés de le traverser sagement pour se rendre dans un endroit à l'abri des regards. Aussitôt arrivés, ils avaient repris leur précédente activité avec encore moins de pudeur. Antonio eut seulement la présence d'esprit de fermer la tenture devant la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur.

Il ne sut trop comment, Lovino se retrouva allongé sur le lit sommaire de la chambre, Antonio l'embrassant toujours, mais délaissant ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou, arrachant quelques gémissements à l'Italien.

L'Espagnol décida que la coule de Lovino devenait encombrante, il s'efforça de la lui enlever et s'arrêta un instant pour contempler le corps hâlé, fin et gracieux de son amant.

Ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? grommela le plus jeune, sa voix rendue rauque.

Antonio rit.

-Frustré, Lovi ?

Il s'allongea à nouveau et lui murmura sensuellement :

-De toi, je n'attends que ce que tu n'as jamais offert à aucun homme… Ni à aucune femme… Sombrons ensemble dans le péché, mi amor.

Antonio s'appliqua à faire sombrer Lovino dans un océan de sensations, tellement nouvelles pour le jeune homme qu'elles lui firent perdre la tête. Et peut-être sa voix aussi.

oOo

-Lovino n'est pas là, Feliciano ?

Le jeune Italien releva la tête de son assiette.

-En effet, mon père.

-Sais-tu où il reste ?

-Non. Peut-être au scriptorium… Ou peut-être a-t-il été donner son repas à l'hôte avant de venir dîner.

-Va le chercher, veux-tu ?

Feliciano acquiesça et, avalant une dernière bouchée, quitta le réfectoire des moines.

Il alla d'abord vérifier que son frère n'était pas retourné au scriptorium après les vêpres, puis il s'approcha de la cellule d'Antonio.

Il allait frapper lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son frère derrière la porte.

Feliciano n'aurait su décrire les sons qui s'échappaient de la pièce. Lovino répétait inlassablement « An… Antonio ! » ou autres « Ti… amo » entrecoupés de gémissements ou de petits cris. Feli était innocent, certes, mais il savait quand même ce que cela signifiait.

Il se laissa glisser au sol contre la porte de bois.

Que faire ? Lovino était amoureux, ça s'entendait. Et d'un homme en plus. Alors qu'il était moine et censé respecter un vœu de chasteté.

C'était contre les principes de l'Eglise elle-même ! C'était un double péché…

Qui lui coûterait cher si il était découvert.

Que faire ? Feliciano ne pouvait pas mentir… Et ne pouvait pas dénoncer son frère non plus.

Dieu le pardonne, il le couvrirait.

Il se releva et retourna au réfectoire.

-Je… Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. annonça-t-il aux autres.

Mais même s'il le voulait, Feliciano n'était pas capable de mentir bien longtemps.

oOo

Le soleil se couchait sur l'abbaye.

Francis Bonnefoy et Gilbert Beilschmidt sortirent de leurs bosquets pour se diriger vers l'édifice.

-J'ai cru comprendre, grâce à mon exceptionnelle intelligence, qu'il était possible de nous y introduire par l'église, via l'entrée des paysans.

-Je te suis. Sera-t-elle ouverte, à cette heure ? demanda Francis, dessaoulé à la manière forte.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Elle l'est jour et nuit, au cas où une pauvre âme en peine chercherait le pardon de Dieu. Que de foutaises…

-C'est toi qui dis ça ?

-En tout cas, ça nous est bien utile. éluda Gilbert. On va pouvoir entrer sans défoncer la porte. Je crois que c'est là.

Il désigna une petite porte de bois du doigt. Ils s'en approchèrent et l'ouvrirent précautionneusement sans aucun bruit.

Furtifs et rapides, les deux bandits s'introduisirent dans l'église, effectuant déjà un tour de reconnaissance.

-Antonio veut qu'on aille le chercher. Tu sais où il loge ? demanda Francis.

-Non. Mais c'est un monastère, comme tant d'autres, ce n'est pas compliqué de s'y retrouver ! Surtout pas pour ma grandeur…

Francis leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami avait un de ces egos…

- N'oublie pas que les monastères ont été mon principal lieu de vie pendant quelques années. reprit le Germanique. Conventionnellement, les cellules des hôtes se trouvent du côté opposé à la chapelle.

Ils se guidèrent donc à la lumière provenant des différentes pièces et enfin, Gilbert frappa à la porte de l'une d'elle.

Antonio tarda un peu à ouvrir, et son commentaire ne fut pas pour plaire à ses deux compères.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Bien le bonsoir à toi aussi. répliqua Francis.

-C'était ce soir ? s'étonna Antonio.

Gilbert acquiesça.

-Mierda. jura l'Espagnol en se claquant la tête dans le tour de la porte. J'allais passer la meilleure nuit de ma vie aux côtés d'un ange…

-Tu as réussi à introduire une fille de joie dans un monastère ? demanda Francis, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Mais enfin ! s'offusqua Antonio.

Gilbert se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour épier ce qu'il se passait derrière son ami.

-Oh, je vois… Tu iras en Enfer, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Et ce pauvre moinillon risque de t'y suivre.

-Il a été… un peu… bruyant. avoua Antonio. Je crains qu'on ne nous ait entendus. Emmenons-le avec nous.

-C'est ce qu'il souhaite ? demanda Francis.

-Il ne voulait pas être moine…

-Ce n'est pas suffisant. l'arrêta tout de suite le blond. Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas t'en séparer ! Le pauvre est déjà endormi, tu as dû y aller fort, Tonio…

-Bon, allons-y. Je reviendrai le chercher après.

L'Espagnol se retourna une dernière fois et contempla son amant dévêtu qui dormait, un sourire aux lèvres, exposant son magnifique corps à la vue du premier venu alors qu'Antonio aurait voulu le garder pour lui seul.

Ah, pourquoi le devoir l'appelait-il maintenant ?

oOo

-Il n'y a pas grand chose. commenta Gilbert en murmurant alors qu'ils pillaient l'église.

-Il y a assez de calices et des ciboires en or pour nourrir Madrid pendant un mois ! objecta Antonio.

-Ou se payer une dizaine de filles par soir chacun. suggéra Francis.

-Chacun ses priorités ! répliqua le brun.

-Hé, ne fais pas ton prude, Tonio. Est-ce parce que nous sommes dans une chapelle ou parce que tu penses à ton Italien ? demanda Francis avec un sourire entendu.

-C'est un maigre butin quand même, comparé à ce que nous avons déjà amassé… Tu aurais pu mieux choisir ton endroit. Au fait, et ta rédemption ?

Antonio eut un sourire forcé, qui en lui-même offrait une réponse à l'albinos.

-On n'a qu'à aller dans la bibliothèque. proposa ce dernier. Les livres se revendent à prix d'or chez les nobles érudits. Montre-nous où elle se trouve.

-Non, Gilbert, pas là.

-Pourquoi ? Les bouquins te font peur ?

-Mais non, je… C'est Lovino qui m'a fait visiter la bibliothèque, je ne peux pas le trahir en volant son propre travail !

-Tu fais dans le romantisme ? Ca ne te ressemble pas. rit le Germanique. Allons-y.

-Non, Gilbert ! s'écria Antonio en retenant son ami par le poignet.

-Lâche la main de ma géniale personne. le menaça-t-il, n'appréciant pas le ton de l'Espagnol.

-C'est malin, avec tout le raffut que vous faites, des frères arrivent ! les avertit Francis en désignant un groupe de silhouettes se dirigeant vers la chapelle.

- Scheiße ! jura Gilbert, Antonio l'ayant relâché.

L'Espagnol observa la délégation de trois moines qui parcourait le cloître. Il repéra le petit frère de Lovino qui traînait les pieds et versait quelques larmes en silence –fait suffisamment rare pour être noté.

-Ils ne viennent pas par ici ! chuchota Antonio. Ils vont à ma cellule.

Mais trop tard, Gilbert s'était déjà élancé vers la bibliothèque, attirant l'attention sur lui –et sur les deux autres par la même occasion.

Le père abbé changea sa trajectoire et se dirigea vers eux.

-D'où venez-vous, mon fils ? Peut-on vous aider ?

Gilbert leur rit au nez et tenta de forcer la porte de la bibliothèque.

-Merde ! C'est fermé. On se tire ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse de ses compères.

Francis ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il disparut avec le Prussien par là où ils étaient venus.

Antonio profita du fait que personne ne l'avait pas été vu et, tandis que les moines s'élançaient à la poursuite des deux étrangers, il retourna dans sa cellule, anxieux.

Lovino s'était réveillé, Gilbert n'ayant pas une voix douce, et remettait sa coule lorsque son amant fit irruption dans la pièce.

L'Italien l'aurait gratifié d'un regard tendre s'il n'avait pas remarqué presque tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Il faut qu'on parte. annonça Antonio, rassemblant quelques effets personnels dans un sac de toile contenant une partie du butin.

-Pourquoi ? l'interrogea le plus jeune. Et qu'est-ce que toute cette agitation ?

-J'ai vu l'abbé venir ici… Ca n'avait pas l'air d'être pour me féliciter de ma piété. Il traînait ton frère en pleurs derrière lui. Nous avons été surpris.

-Quoi ?

-Ne te pose pas de question, suis-moi ! On n'a plus de temps à perdre !

Antonio attrapa son amant par la main et l'entraîna au dehors. D'autres frères étaient sortis, probablement alertés par les bruits de pas et le rire de Gilbert.

-Mets ton capuchon. ordonna-t-il à Lovino.

Antonio essaya de réfléchir rapidement. Le cloître formait un carré. Le côté où ils se trouvaient ne comportait pas d'issue, mais à leur gauche, oui : celle de la chapelle. Mais des moines étaient à l'intérieur, ou non loin de la sortie, puisqu'ils poursuivaient Gilbert et Francis.

Il restait la porte principale du monastère, par où il était entré le premier jour. Les frères se trouvaient juste devant. Il allait falloir les semer ou les faire tourner en rond (plutôt en carré, en fait) pendant un bon moment.

L'Espagnol fit en sorte d'être remarqué. Il ignorait si ces frères-là étaient au courant du dernier potin, alors il décida d'éclaircir les choses tout de suite. Il prit Lovino par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement. Le novice se débattit à peine, et lui rendit son baiser, bien qu'il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Là, les frères commencèrent réellement à s'affoler et arrivèrent vers eux.

Antonio eut un sourire carnassier et sans explication, reprit la main de son amant et l'entraîna vers l'entrée désormais libérée en courant.

C'était grisant. Du danger, de l'argent et de l'amour. Tout ce qu'il fallait à Antonio Fernandez Carriedo pour être heureux.

Une fois sortis du monastère, l'Espagnol chercha un moment ses deux compagnons, qu'il repéra finalement sur un talus, à quelques mètres de là. N'arrêtant pas de courir, ils les rejoignirent rapidement.

Francis et Gilbert s'étaient installés sur le même cheval, et Antonio aida son Italien à monter sur le second.

-Mes hommages, trésor. On n'a pas été présentés. fit Francis, serrant la main d'un Lovino livide sur le cheval.

Antonio, en toute élégance, enfourcha sa monture et serra son amant contre son torse.

-Tu n'es pas à l'aise ?

Lovino hocha la tête, négatif.

-Je… Je ne sais pas monter à cheval.

Et en plus, cette nuit-là n'était pas forcément propice à la course ou à l'équitation : il venait de perdre sa virginité, tout de même, ça ne faisait pas que du bien…

-Ca ne fait rien. Serre-toi encore plus fort entre mes bras. proposa Antonio, compréhensif de tout cela.

-Tu ne perds jamais une occasion de profiter, nicht wahr ?

Antonio tira la langue à son ami et sans un mot de plus, ils lancèrent leurs chevaux au galop à travers bois.

* * *

Espace traduction! Bien rempli pour ce chapitre...

"Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem" : heureux l'homme qui supporte la tentation (latin)

"Mi amor" (je le traduis juste pour la forme :P ) : mon amour (espagnol)

"Mierda" (même remarque...) : merde (espagnol)

"Scheiße" : merde (allemand)

Ce qu'ils peuvent être vulgaires...

"Nicht wahr ?" : n'est-ce pas ? (allemand)

Juste une remarque: je n'ai aucune idée de l'organisation conventionnelle d'un monastère, mais il fallait bien que je trouve un truc pour que Gilbert et Francis trouvent Antonio sans trop de difficulté, donc heu... voila... Désolée...

Merci à ma chère soeur pour ses reviews anonymes et ses précieux conseils !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même... On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, et je vous annonce que la fin approche à grands pas ; )


	6. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer: tous les personnages sont d'Hidekaz Himaruya. Leurs situations, déboires et histoires sont mes méfaits.

Note 1: pour ceux/celles qui se demanderaient par le plus pur des hasards la "track-list" de ce chapitre, je répondrais sans hésiter Sonohra. Il s'agit d'un groupe italien que j'ai découvert récemment, dont je ne me lasse pas et que j'écoute du matin au soir... Ils m'ont même poussé à vouloir apprendre l'Italien. Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie. Juste pour dire que leur album Liberi da Sempre et Metà ont accompagné mon écriture...

Note 2: ce chapitre est plus long que les autres... Et c'est le pire. Je m'excuse sincèrement. C'est brouillon dans la tête de Lovi, mais dans la mienne aussi ... Malheureusement...

Note 3: merci à mes lecteurs qui reviewent et suivent cette fic, je suis super heureuse ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre-ci aussi :3

On se retrouve en fin de chapitre pour d'autres "joyeusetés".

* * *

_Chapitre V_ : _Ignis Divine_

Lovino, grimaçant à chaque pas que l'animal faisait sous lui, décida de penser à autre chose.

Les bras puissants d'Antonio autour de lui, par exemple.

Il ferma les yeux et profita de cette chaleur réconfortante. Et il perdit le fil du temps.

Il plongea dans ses réflexions et ce ne fut pas forcément joyeux.

Il sentait une tension dans son estomac, et il ne dut pas réfléchir longtemps pour savoir d'où elle venait.

Il avait peur.

Depuis toujours, il vivait dans la peur du péché. Il s'efforçait d'être acceptable avec son prochain -pas forcément gentil, parce qu'il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander, mais... attentif-, il assistait à tous les offices -même s'il aurait souvent préféré rester à la bibliothèque pour travailler-, il pratiquait la charité, enfin, bref, il était moine! Il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher...

Avant ce jour-là.

S'il avait pressenti ce qui allait se passer entre lui et Antonio?

Hé bien... Il avait tout de suite compris que l'Espagnol n'était pas un saint, encore moins sur le plan physique. Mais il n'avait jamais cru que... Ca prendrait une telle ampleur.

Il avait fallu qu'Antonio fasse le premier pas pour que tout se mette en place dans son esprit: sa soit-disant répulsion envers l'hôte qui était plutôt une armure, les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble qui n'avaient pas été si désagréables, la chaleur qu'il ressentait en lui lorsqu'Antonio lui adressait un sourire... Un si beau sourire... Et lorsqu'il l'appelait "Lovi"...

Et Lovino n'avait rien vu venir. Il ignorait ce qu'était l'amour, après tout. Ca ne lui était encore jamais tombé dessus et il n'avait pas été capable d'en repérer les symptômes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Et ce n'était pas seulement de sa faute.

Antonio était un péché et une tentation à lui tout seul.

Depuis toujours... Toujours, Lovino avait toujours craint le malheur... Et s'il péchait, il allait forcément le connaître, une fois abandonné de Dieu. Et il connaîtrait aussi la honte sous peu. Non seulement à cause des règles de l'Eglise, mais aussi par sa propre faute. C'était lui qui avait été confesser son péché, en bon chrétien qu'il était, et il n'y avait aucun doute que l'abbé avait pu faire le rapprochement aisément...

Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Pourquoi le fait d'aimer un homme représentait-il un danger? Oui, d'accord, il était moine et avait brisé son voeu de chasteté, mais pourquoi cela était-il si grave même pour un laïc?

Dépêche-toi d'aller confesser ton crime. lui dictait une voix intérieure.

"Aimer Antonio n'est pas un crime...", ou du moins il essayait de s'en persuader.

Ou alors c'était un démon. Un démon venu le tenter, lui, Lovino Vargas, pour le détourner de Dieu.

Parce que sa foi était trop faible.

Parce qu'il était trop faible pour lui résister.

Il chassa cette pensée avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

"Non, je peux lui faire confiance."

Mais tu ne le connais pas.

Ca, c'était plus ou moins vrai.

Oui, sa relation avec Antonio était contre les principes de l'église. Non, il ne connaissait pas assez Antonio. Oui, c'était irréfléchi. Non, il ne pourrait plus jamais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Oui, il devait abandonner à jamais sa vie monastique. Non, il n'irait pas se confesser. Oui, il l'aimait, et il ne pouvait rien y faire...

Il avait été faible toute sa vie à cause de la peur. Cette fois, il allait être fort et ne pas céder. Cette fois, il n'aurait pas peur d'aimer.

Il arrêta là ses idées noires. Il en avait marre de se torturer les méninges. De toute façon, il n'était pas prêt de retourner au monastère, c'était un peu comme s'il n'était déjà plus moine...

La chevauchée lui parut encore longue. Tellement qu'il finit par s'endormir, sous le regard attendri d'Antonio.

oOo

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière au milieu d'un bois, et les deux étrangers qui chevauchaient en tête firent ralentir leur cheval, avant de mettre pied à terre.

-A mon avis, qui n'est pas tellement humble, ils ne nous suivent plus. annonça Gilbert.

Antonio sauta au sol et tenta de faire descendre Lovino sans le réveiller… Ce qui s'avéra être une tentative infructueuse : l'Italien ouvrit les yeux dès qu'il ne sentit plus le buste rassurant de son amant dans son dos.

-Francis, va chercher du bois, qu'on se voie causer. ordonna l'albinos.

Le Français ronchonna de devoir trimer à cette heure avancée de la nuit, mais s'exécuta quand même, tandis qu'Antonio déposait délicatement son protégé au sol et rassemblait quelques pierres en cercle devant eux.

oOo

Lovino avait, dans un premier temps, posé sa tête sur les genoux d'Antonio. D'où il était, il pouvait voir les deux amis de l'Espagnol, qui se trouvaient en face d'eux.

La main d'Antonio se perdait dans ses cheveux, et son regard était tendre. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il cassa brillamment l'ambiance en disant:

-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas. Si tu le faisais, tu serais… Châtié.

-Châtré, tu veux dire. Kesesese~

-La ferme, Gil. le coupa Antonio avec un regard incendiaire. Lovi… Es-tu prêt à me suivre ? Nous allons rentrer à Madrid, et…

-Eux aussi ?

Antonio acquiesça.

-A ce sujet, j'aimerais te poser une question.

Lovino se redressa et s'assit, bien droit.

-Comment se fait-il que ces deux étrangers se soient retrouvés comme par hasard à l'abbaye au moment où nous avions justement besoin de prendre la fuite ? Ils ne sont visiblement pas du coin. Comment as-tu fait pour les avertir en si peu de temps ? Ou bien… Etait-ce prévu de longue date ? Avais-tu prévu de séduire un novice et de le mettre dans ton lit avant ton arrivée ?

Il s'étonnait lui-même de dire ce genre de choses. Il recommençait. Il cédait. Aux supplications de la voix intérieure, probablement celle de la raison...

-Tu délires complètement, Lovino, jamais je n'avais prévu que j'allais tomber amoureux. Et ça a toujours été au-delà d'une simple attirance physique…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrompit l'Italien en saisissant un sac de toile abandonné au sol non loin de lui.

Antonio grimaça. Gilbert eut un sourire crispé et Francis regarda son ami amoureux avec compassion. Lovino ouvrit le sac et en sortit un ciboire et un crucifix en argent.

-Oh, Seigneur. Par le sang du Christ, Antonio ! Qu'est-ce que… Ca signifie ? Vous êtes trois… Des voleurs…

Le jeune homme avait peur de comprendre. Il était blessé. Son visage rougissait sous le coup de la colère et pourtant, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Il sortit de sa manche le lys offert par son amant.

-Est-ce que… C'était réellement un lys de pureté… Ou un dernier avertissement silencieux pour me dire que tu appartenais au Lirio Negro ?

-Lovino, je n'ai…

-Silenzio, bastardo… Tu t'es joué de moi uniquement pour leur dire où aller voler, c'est ça ?

-Non, Lovino, tu n'as rien à voir avec ça… Tu ne faisais pas partie du plan, je te le promets ! Te amo, Lovi, lo sabes…

Antonio voulut prendre le visage de son amant dans sa main, mais celui-ci l'écarta violemment, les larmes coulant à présent librement sur ses joues, le regard haineux, et cracha :

-Ne dis plus jamais ça !

L'Espagnol était blessé. Il savait que Lovino ressentait la même chose. Alors il l'attrapa et l'attira contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait. Lovino se débattit mais ne put lutter longtemps contre Antonio. Il pleura sur l'épaule de celui qu'il croyait pourtant détester en ce moment-même.

Entre deux sanglots, le bandit entendit la voix étouffée du novice :

-A cause de toi… Je n'ai plus de vie. Je n'ai plus nulle part où aller… Et Feli… Tu m'as volé mon bonheur, Antonio… Ma vie…

-Vas-y, continue à me déchirer le cœur, Lovino. répliqua l'Espagnol, très affecté. Je sais que je ne suis pas un honnête homme, mais que Dieu me foudroie sur place si j'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal.

Antonio l'aimait. Antonio avait dit qu'il aimait en prenant Dieu comme témoin. Ca ne pouvait pas être un mensonge...?

Lovino leva un visage larmoyant vers lui et ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle alors qu'il resserrait leur étreinte de lui-même.

Antonio eut un pâle sourire et berça doucement son amant pendant quelques minutes.

Bientôt, les pleurs se calmèrent et le plus jeune s'écarta un peu.

Il tenta de se reconstituer une façade digne et dit, un rien sèchement :

-Je crois que tu me dois quand même quelques explications. Tu n'es pas venu au monastère pour te repentir, je suppose ?

-Ca partait d'une bonne intention, mais… J'admets… Que j'ai eu une vie dissolue. répondit Antonio, un peu gêné. Mais j'ai toujours eu la foi.

Le novice haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment ? La réputation du Lirio Negro n'est pourtant plus à faire…

-C'est vrai… Je crois, mais je n'accepterai jamais que la religion m'empêche de vivre une vie qui me plaît si ça ne nuit pas à autrui.

-On ne peut pas dire que tes actions n'ont nuit à personne. remarqua Lovino, cassant.

-Tu as raison, Lovi. J'ai commis beaucoup de péchés, je ne le nie pas du tout. Mes parents le savent aussi, c'est pourquoi ils m'ont fait jurer de me rendre dans ton abbaye pour m'en repentir, effectuant une sorte de pèlerinage pour y parvenir. Je ne prétends pas être innocent. J'ai tué, j'ai blessé, j'ai volé et j'ai… profité des femmes assez souvent.

Lovino ne sourcilla pas. Il garda un visage impassible, un rien sévère.

-Mais je ne suis pas un mauvais homme ! s'empressa d'ajouter Antonio. Mes meurtres, mes vols, mes blessures… Je les ai commis si la vie des plus faibles ou la mienne pouvait s'en voir améliorée. Si un aristocrate me demandait d'en tuer un autre qui opprimait le peuple par sa politique, je le faisais, moyennant une certaine somme d'argent que je distribuais en grande partie à plus démuni que moi. Tu peux me faire confiance.

-Je crois que… Je le savais… murmura Lovino.

Antonio lui adressa un sourire.

-Mais, et eux ? demanda l'Italien en désignant Francis et Gilbert du menton.

-Haa… Eux… Ils ont aussi leur histoire et leurs vieilles blessures.

-Fais pas comme si on était pas là ! lui recommanda Gilbert.

-D'accord, Gil. Je te laisse t'expliquer avec Lovino, alors !

-M'expliquer ?

-Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il parte en courant. Essaie de ne pas lui faire peur avec ton histoire.

Les pupilles rubis de l'albinos rougeoyaient à la lumière vacillante des flammes. Sa voix grave résonna à nouveau :

-Si tu y tiens… J'étais membre de l'Ordre des Chevaliers Teutoniques. J'ai passé ma vie dans leurs rangs. Jusqu'à une bataille, il y a seize ans, au cours de laquelle j'ai frôlé la mort.

Il releva un peu sa chemise de lin, révélant de longues balafres plus foncées sur la peau d'albâtre de son abdomen.

-Jusqu'à ce jour-là, vois-tu, je me considérais comme un péché ambulant. Mes yeux… Ma peau… J'essayais de les expier. Et puis j'ai compris que l'existence était trop fragile pour s'emmerder avec une vie monotone. J'ai quitté l'Ordre et je parcours les chemins d'Europe pour mon bon plaisir !

Il ponctua sa dernière phrase de son rire si particulier, faisant légèrement trembler Lovino.

-Tu aurais pu faire un effort… marmonna Antonio.

-C'est toi qui a sollicité ma superbe personne pour raconter mon histoire ! De toute façon, Lovino, dis-toi bien que j'ai tué plus d'innocents en étant soldat au service de Dieu que de crapules en étant brigand.

-Et toi ? demanda Lovino à l'adresse de Francis. Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à une vie pareille ?

-J'ai grandi dans la misère. Je ne veux pas retourner d'où je viens, c'est tout. Oui, c'est égoïste.

Ca dépassait un peu Lovino, effectivement. Lui qui, sous des dehors d'asocial, s'était toujours coupé en quatre pour son petit frère… Comme Antonio l'avait deviné, ce n'était pas de son plein gré qu'il était entré dans les ordres, bien que profondément croyant.

C'était pour garder un œil sur Feliciano…

Alors comment ces deux hommes pouvaient-ils tuer et voler pour l'argent et leur propre satisfaction ? Lovino n'était pas prêt de le comprendre.

Antonio était peut-être pareil. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec les deux autres sans apprécier réellement ce mode de vie, même s'il était un peu plus généreux.

Mais le novice commençait à comprendre que, même si Antonio avait été la pire des crapules, il n'aurait pu que rester à ses côtés.

Il commençait à trop l'aimer…

oOo

L'aube venait à peine. Les trois compères n'avaient toujours pas fermé l'œil.

Antonio se contentait d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son amant, endormi à ses côtés, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il parlait à voix basse avec les deux autres.

Depuis quelques heures, c'était le même débat.

-Il n'est pas fait pour notre vie, Antonio ! soutint Gilbert. C'est un moine, nom de Dieu !

-Tu n'en étais pas si différent, auparavant !

-Je n'étais pas non plus si différent d'un mercenaire. A quoi as-tu pensé ?

-A rien du tout, je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber amoureux, figure-toi. Je ne pouvais rien y faire, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive réellement ! D'habitude ce sont seulement des ... pulsion, tu vois?

-Tout ce que tu peux faire pour ce pauvre garçon, intervint Francis, c'est lui suggérer de dire qu'il a agi contre son gré, après quoi, tu disparaîtras de sa vie.

-Mais je l'aime…

-Tu ne peux pas l'emmener avec nous, pour son propre bien-être. répliqua le blond.

-Je ne peux pas non plus le laisser être rattrapé par l'Eglise ! objecta Antonio. Il sera puni… Dieu seul sait quel traitement lui sera réservé !

-S'il nie avoir consenti, il sera peut-être absout. Même si ce serait mentir, j'imagine… susurra Gilbert.

-Mais il ne voulait pas être moine… soupira Antonio.

-C'est n'est pas notre problème. le coupa le Prussien. Ce n'est qu'un gamin, on ne peut pas s'en encombrer.

-Alors séparez-vous de moi.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! s'offusqua Francis.

-Je suis très sérieux. Continuez votre route sans moi. Rebaptisez-vous le « Lys Noir » si vous le voulez. Je reste avec Lovino.

Les deux autres restèrent un moment choqués et silencieux.

-Tu as bien changé, Antonio... soupira Gilbert. Tu n'es plus aussi intrépide que lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Pour ma part, je m'amuse trop avec nos aventures que pour y renoncer. Si tu éprouves le besoin de mener une vie rangée, ça ne nous regarde plus.

-Et je suis persuadé que de toute façon, on ne pourrait pas te faire changer d'avis. commenta Francis.

Antonio lui adressa un sourire, heureux que son ami le comprenne.

-Où comptes-tu aller? Retourner en Espagne? l'interrogea le Français.

-Il faut que nous en parlions ensemble. Mais... Je me vois mal rentrer chez moi et dire à mes parents: "Je suis parti pour me repentir mais je reviens avec un autre à ajouter à la liste de mes péchés!" Non, décidément, si nous allons en Espagne, ce ne sera pas à Madrid... Ou du moins pas dans le même quartier. Mais je doute que nous quittions l'Italie avant un certain temps. Je me débrouille en Italien, mais Lovi ne serait pas capable de tenir une discussion en Espagnol!

Antonio eut un petit rire en imaginant son amant apprendre sa langue. Il serait certainement doué pour retenir les insultes, mais pour le reste...

-Nous allons retourner à l'auberge où nous avons laissé nos effets. annonça Gilbert. Viens avec nous, et après, nos chemins se sépareront.

Gilbert évitait le regard de son ami. Il était affecté par leur séparation, mais sa "magnificence" le forçait à rester digne.

-On vous suit.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Lovino se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut les yeux émeraudes d'Antonio, penché au-dessus de lui et le regardant tendrement.

"Feli..." pensa-t-il. "Tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul dans la vie et au monastère, désormais."

Pour sa part, tant pis s'il était excommunié. Sa vie à l'extérieur s'annonçait moins facile, certes, mais bien plus heureuse, quoi qu'il ait dit la veille.

oOo

L'auberge dans laquelle Francis et Gilbert avaient fait escale était assez banale. Assez recommandable et pas trop sale, elle plut directement à Antonio. Ca les changerait de cette cellule inconfortable et spartiate ou de la clairière humide. Il paya une chambre pour lui et Lovino, et demanda qu'on leur serve un plat chaud tout de suite.

Alors qu'ils étaient attablés dans la salle commune, une pièce spacieuse et claire traversée de part en part par deux longues tables de bois clair, Francis et Gilbert descendirent du premier étage, quelques sacs et paquets dans les bras.

Ils déposèrent tout cela sur la table occupée par leurs compagnons de route. Gilbert sortit et apostropha un palefrenier engagé par l'auberge, et demanda que leurs chevaux soient préparés d'ici une demi-heure. Après quoi il retourna auprès des méditerranéens et de Francis.

Ils étaient tous un peu mal à l'aise... Sauf Lovino qui se foutait -voire se réjouissait- du départ des deux spécimens.

Gilbert fut le premier à rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

-Le moins qu'on puisse dire... C'est que notre dernier coup à trois n'aura pas été brillant. Sans toi, Tonio, ce ne sera plus pareil... Je vous salue bien bas, messieurs Fernandez Carriedo.

Lovino rougit: il sous-entendait qu'ils étaient presque mariés, là?

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de demander des explications. Gilbert était ressorti.

Il était comme ça: il refusait de montrer ses sentiments. Alors il faisait en sorte de ne pas s'attarder.

Il ne restait plus que Francis, qui regardait son ami avec un sourire un peu triste.

-Si jamais tu as envie d'un peu d'aventure... Tu devrais encore entendre parler de nous, tu n'auras pas trop de mal à nous retrouver. dit-il.

Antonio se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

-Et toi, si un jour tu avais besoin de quelque chose... Je ne sais pas où nous serons, mais cherche-moi.

-C'est d'accord! Bon vent, vous deux...

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Lovino, qui faillit plonger la tête dans son assiette sous le coup de la surprise, et donna une claque amicale à l'Espagnol, avant de disparaître au dehors, rejoignant le Prussien.

Tous deux disparurent à cheval dans la lumière du soleil de midi.

* * *

Espace traduction!

Ignis Divine: feu divin (latin)

Silenzio, bastardo: Silence, bâtard (italien) (Lovi dans toute sa splendeur, quoi...)

Te amo, Lovi, lo sabes: Je t'aime, Lovi, tu le sais (espagnol) (langue dans laquelle je ne suis pas une pro. Ce ne sont que quatre mots, mais ça m'étonnerait pas que ça soit mauvais...)

Lirio Negro: Lys Noir (espagnol).

Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, j'ai appelé le Bad Touch Trio ainsi après de longues réflexions: le lys est la fleur des rois de France (pour Francis), le noir est présent sur le drapeau de la Prusse (Gilbert) et le tout en espagnol fait référence à Antonio. Oui, c'est tordu x)

Je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre est l'épilogue. Donc oui, en fait, c'est la fin de l'histoire...

Cependant, Gilbert m'inspire, j'ai l'intention de faire une side-story avec son histoire... Ca intéresse quelqu'un? :)

Encore désolée pour la longueur et la qualité du chapitre!

On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour l'épilogue ! En espérant que je ne vous ai pas perdus en cours de route malgré tout...


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, l'histoire est ma propriété 8D

Note: voila, l'épilogue, déjà. Et oui, ce fut court, mais je ne m'arrêterai pas là (heureusement? Malheureusement? C'est à vous de voir!)... Trève de bavardage, on se retrouve dans une quarantaine de lignes pour quelques annonces...

J'attends vos avis sur ce dernier chapitre ;)

* * *

_Epilogue_ : _Quam serena_

Lovino quitta la Sapienza Università di Roma après avoir salué ces condisciples.

C'était sa dernière année, il pourrait devenir médecin dans quelques mois -enfin.

Il inspira avec bonheur l'air de la ville et prit un chemin familier pour rentrer chez lui.

Il s'amusait toujours de voir les regards des gens sur lui lorsqu'il se promenait: ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas le prenait probablement pour le fils d'un aristocrate. Sa tunique vert émeraude, choisie par son bienfaiteur et assortie aux yeux de ce dernier, était en effet finement brodée et confectionnée dans du tissu raffiné. Il portait également des bottes souples d'un cuir de première qualité. Il avait tout naturellement un maintien fier, et un regard un peu arrogant acquis avec les années. Oui, il aurait fait un bon noble.

Mais tout cela, il ne le devait qu'aux "petites" économies d'Antonio. Même si Lovino avait été un peu honteux de vivre la grande vie avec son amant grâce à de l'argent malhonnêtement gagné , il avait dû s'y résigner. Ca lui permettait aussi de pratiquer la charité chrétienne, ce qu'il n'aurait pas eu la possibilité de faire s'il avait dû subvenir à ses besoins lui-même.

Et il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Certes, les premiers temps avaient été difficiles: trouver une ville, trouver un logement, se réhabituer à la vie en ville et à l'université.

Et parvenir à s'entendre avec Antonio. Parce que Lovino avait réalisé un peu plus chaque jour que cette histoire était complètement folle. Ils avaient été bien vite en besogne et au final, ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça lorsqu'ils avaient entrepris une relation ... Sérieuse...

Les premiers temps de cohabitation avaient donc été éprouvants, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Et ce n'était pas encore tout à fait réglé, en fait...

Mais ils faisaient des efforts, tous les deux. Lovino était surtout ravi que son compagnon ait entrepris un travail des plus honnêtes: il avait ouvert une auberge, dans la maison voisine de celle qu'ils occupaient, dans le centre de Rome. Elle avait bonne réputation. Ca marchait même assez bien, Lovino devait le reconnaître: il était même forcé de lui donner un coup de main en cuisine, certains soirs. Et c'était lui qui s'occupait de la comptabilité aussi, parce qu'Antonio était plutôt tête en l'air pour ça. Pour tout ce qui était entretien, Antonio avait engagé une jeune fille venue de Belgique.

Malgré les apparences, cette auberge avait été l'objet d'une dispute -petite, certes, mais quand même- entre les deux hommes: Antonio voulait l'appeler le Lirio Negro. Lovino n'avait pas été d'accord, évidemment. Mais il n'avait pas pu résister longtemps lorsqu'Antonio lui avait annoncé platement:

-Tu sais, sans le Lirio Negro, on ne se serait jamais rencontrés.

Donc, l'auberge du Lirio Negro avait ouvert ses portes.

En réalité, ça n'avait pas beaucoup changé par rapport aux premiers jours, sur ce point: Lovino finissait toujours par succomber à Antonio...

Malgré un départ chaotique, leur vie commune était donc à peu près normale, même s'ils évitaient de démontrer leur amour en public.

A ce sujet, Lovino avait encore eu quelques crises d'angoisse. Mais Antonio avait finalement réussi à lui fourrer dans le crâne que s'il était heureux, aimait et ne faisait de mal à personne, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter de l'Enfer.

Et puis, si jamais aimer un autre homme restait un crime, au moins, ils se retrouveraient à coup sûr réunis dans la mort.

* * *

Oui, cette fin est sucrée à souhait, je m'en excuse :/

Quam serena = si sereine (latin) Oui, parce que la vie de Lovi et Antonio est sereine finalement...

Je ne prévois pas de suite à Lilium, hormis peut-être une petite post-face, mais des OS sur les aventures précédentes du Lirio Negro sont envisageables, si j'ai de l'inspiration. Et l'histoire de Gilbert devrait arriver un de ces jours, quand j'aurai eu le temps de l'écrire!

Vous entendrez encore parler de moi, parce que j'ai plein d'idées et de projets pour d'autres fanfictions APH ;)

J'aimerais remercier les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de laisser une ou des review(s), qui ont suivi cette fic et l'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris ! Un énorme merci, j'espère vous retrouver bientôt et...

A la prochaine ! :D


End file.
